Wärm mein Bett
by MajinSakuko
Summary: BV Die Decke allein wärmt Bulma während ihrer Überlegungen.


Kodoku  
  
Er war fort. Viel zu früh war er gegangen und hatte sie allein gelassen. So wie damals ...?  
  
Bulma erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie es gewesen war, als sie erkannt hatte, dass Vegeta sich Babidi gebeugt hatte. Er, der er sein halbes Leben als Freezers Handlanger fungiert hatte, schikaniert, gedemütigt worden war. Er unterstellte sich freiwillig einem Magier? Und das nur um Goku endlich besiegen zu können? Das musste Bulma doch etwas sagen, oder? War sie ihm so wenig wert, dass er ihre gemeinsame Zukunft wegwarf? Dass er lieber Untergebener war, als frei zu sein, wenn das bedeutete, Goku endlich übertrumpfen zu können? Es sah ganz danach aus ... Die darauffolgende 180°-Wendung brachte die nächste folgenschwere Katastrophe mit sich.  
  
Vegeta war tot. Er hatte sich geopfert um die zu retten, die er liebte. Leider hatte Majin Boo die selbstlose Aktion überlebt und das Morden ging weiter. Aber darum ging es ja gar nicht. Vegeta hatte sein Leben gegeben um die der anderen zu retten, und dieser Gedanke, der dahinter steckte, zählte allein.  
  
Warum hatte er das getan? Weshalb unterstellte er sich erst Babidi und wurde dann zu einem wahren Helden? War seine Metamorphose zu einem Majin nur der verzweifelte Versuch, das letzte Aufbäumen gegen die Gefühle, die er zwar längst hatte aber nie gehabt haben durfte? Das Bemühen, dem Schicksal zu entkommen, das ihm längst beschieden war, das von jeher das Seine war?  
  
Dieses Schicksal nahm ihren Anfang schon bei seiner Geburt als blaublütiger Saiyajinkrieger auf Vegeta-Sei. Freezer war dieser Planet mit seinen unheimlich starken Bewohnern ein Dorn im Auge und so löschte er ihn kurzerhand aus. Vegeta und zwei weitere Saiyajin mussten sich Freezer ergeben und verlebten als seine 'Knechte' ein erbärmliches Dasein. Was mochte er all die Zeit gelitten haben? 25 Jahre lang ... Nichts anderes als Kämpfen und Morden. Nicht einmal Nappa, seinen Partner, hatte Vegeta letztendlich verschont. So kalt war er gewesen? Eiskalt, aber trotzdem musste er gut verstecktes Potenzial gehabt haben, das Bulma zu Tage befördert hatte.  
  
Ihre erste Begegnung, auf dem alten Planeten Namek, hatte nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden gedauert. Diese wenigen Augenblicke hatten den Anstoß zu einer Reihe Überlegungen gegeben, die sie über Vegeta anstellte. Wohin würde er gehen, nachdem Freezer besiegt war? Er war schließlich heimatlos, hatte weder Familie noch Freunde im Weltraum. Was würde er machen? Er tat Bulma so leid, dass sie einen Entschluss fasste: Sie würde ihn bei sich aufnehmen, unter dem Deckmantel der Gastfreundschaft. Egal, wie böse Vegeta auf den ersten Blick wirken mochte, Bulma durchleuchtete seine geschundene Seele und erkannte den vagen Hoffnungsschimmer, der immer schwächer glimmte.  
  
Bulma rollte sich auf die Seite und sah aus dem Fenster. Von ihrem Zimmer aus hatte sie einen guten Blick auf den hinteren Teil des Gartens. Dort war Vegeta damals gestartet. Natürlich hatte er nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt, sondern sich das Raumschiff einfach genommen. Auch einen Abschied hatte er für überflüssig gehalten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er noch nicht zugänglich gewesen. Bulma hatte sich nicht groß daran gestört, er war immerhin zurückgekommen, wenn auch vordergründig wegen der defekten Raumkapsel. Wieso hatte er geglaubt, sie würden ihn wieder aufnehmen?  
  
Egal wie oft Vegeta auch fort ging, er kam immer wieder zurück zu dem einen Ort. Zur Capsule Corporation, zu ihr, nach Hause. Er schlug Wurzeln und entwickelte einen zweiten Heimatsinn.  
  
Irgendwann um diese Zeit herum musste es geschehen sein: Bulma hatte es nicht gemerkt, aber Vegeta hatte sich Stück für Stück in ihr Herz geschlichen und es für sich beansprucht. So wie sie langsam das seine gewann. Wie lange hatte Bulma verzweifelt versucht, Vegeta dazu zu bringen, sie 'anzuerkennen', als seine 'Freundin', seine 'Geliebte'?! Der Stolz war ihm im Weg. Sein verdammter Stolz, der ihn schon so oft zu Fall gebracht hatte. Und was hatte er daraus gelernt? Scheinbar nichts. Immer noch war ihm sein Stolz wichtiger, als das, was er vielleicht haben könnte ... erleben könnte ... fühlten könnte ...  
  
Bulma lächelte und führte sich Vegetas langsame aber stete Änderung vor Augen.  
  
Nach und nach verabschiedete er sich - zumindest Bulma gegenüber - von seinem Stolz. Ihr Liebesleben gestaltete sich ausgesprochen abwechslungsreich und brachte letztendlich die kleine Bra hervor. Dass sein zweites Kind eine Tochter war, störte Vegeta nicht, im Gegenteil, er war schrecklich vernarrt in den kleinen Wonneproppen. In Trunks' ersten Lebensjahren hatte er viel versäumt, das er sich in Bras nicht entgehen lassen wollte. Vielleicht würde ihr erstes Wort ja 'Daddy' sein?  
  
Bulma erinnerte sich daran, dass, als Trunks gerade fünf Monate alt war, und die Cyborgs angegriffen hatten, ihr Gleiter vor Vegetas Augen abgeschossen wurde und der keinen Finger zu ihrer Rettung gerührt hatte. Er hatte zwar nach oben geblickt und sie registriert, aber mehr schien ihn nicht gekümmert zu haben. War es ihm gleich gewesen, dass sie und sein Sohn sterben hätten können? Hätte er sie beschützt, wenn sonst niemand mehr anwesend gewesen wäre (also der Zwang, Gefühle nicht zuzulassen, umgangen wäre und der Stolz deaktiviert)? Oder war er sich nur sicher, dass Mirai Trunks sie beide retten würde, und dass er so nicht eingreifen müsste? Was aber wäre gewesen, wenn Mirai Trunks nicht da gewesen wäre? Hätte Vegeta dann seine Familie seinem Stolz geopfert? Vielleicht ... Vielleicht aber auch 'wahrscheinlich' ...  
  
Heute auf jeden Fall nicht mehr. Wenn er da wäre ... um sie zu beschützen ... zu umarmen ...  
  
Aber Bulma lag allein in dem Doppelbett und fror, da ihr Vegetas Wärme fehlte.  
  
Sie liebte ihn, das tat sie wirklich.  
  
Aber sie hasste es, dass er so ein verdammter Frühaufsteher war. 


End file.
